


Together.. But Not By Land

by Bliss_ful



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Can you tell I love tagging and this new smp??, Gen, Light Angst, Mentioned Jack Manifold, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, Niki | Nihachu-centric, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: Yet the two still loved. They loved each other and their friends and their lives, though they sometimes selfishly wished the other was like them so they could actually hug and touch and stand by each other as real siblings. But they disn’t dare to say that. Instead, they went about their lived, smiling and laughing while their selfish desires stirred in their mind, buried but not entirely gone.★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 13





	Together.. But Not By Land

**Author's Note:**

> So I loved the new SMP so much and I love Niki and Ranboo's almost sibling-like relationship so I wrote this! Please enjoy.

Niki was a merling. She loved the sea, staying in her lovely lagoon, a cove that she adored. Even if she was cursed as much as she was blessed, never allowed to step on land outside of occasional rainstorms for fear of death due to her being a sea creature. She'd slaved over it day and night, making the pretty treasure trove she spent hours upon hours on. She'd jokingly called it her "fish tank" but she loved it. She'd gotten gifts from multiple land friends to help her make it, from decorative ores to pretty moss stone or simply more sand. She had a land friend named Wilbur, a kind man who called himself "Ghostbur" for some reason she didn't understand. He built a small "mansion" overlooking her cove, a small tunnel so she could poke herself out to see him occasionally. He was some sort of phantom creature, able to turn invisible from using his powers similar to how Niki had advanced water abilities to make up for her curse of being eternally stuck in the water. He couldn't stay in sunlight without going invisible, similar to Niki but with different reasoning. He'd burn if he stayed out during the day, so he preferred to go around during the night.

Some others stayed around, an older man named Phil who Wilbur and a younger Avian named Tommy seemed very attached to in a family way.. similar to Niki and ዪልክጌዐዐ. Phil was an Elytrian, possessing wings that allowed him to fly. Tommy was similar, an Avian, except he didn't have wings and instead gently glided. The boy was a vegetarian and didn't seem all that happy with it, constantly yelling as he watched others (minus Niki, she couldn't stomach anything besides fish) eat meat without him. He told Niki one day during a more quiet time some ancestors of his had wings but they'd eventually lost them due to something Tommy couldn't bring himself to try and learn or remember. Niki had just smiled at him and spoken in quiet kind words until Jack, a blazeborn creature immune to fire but seemed extremely wary of water, came to get him.

The young Avian's best friend was a boy named Tubbo, a Shulk, he was a bit strange but he was kind, loud, and chaotic enough to warrant and distract Tommy but quiet enough to be unnoticeable at times when he wanted to be.

The final one was Ranboo. He was an Enderian, a closed-off area forbidden to get to. Ranboo wanted to find a fortress not so he could enter, he couldn't even if he wanted to, but just to feel closer and more at home than he did in most of the overworld. Similar to Jack he was wary of water, unwilling to touch it besides drinking it, he refused to cry and explained it hurt him, being an end creature any water damaged him even more than it did the nether hybrid and could cause permanent damage by scarring. He was terrified of people wearing Jack-o-lanterns but was kind to everyone, similar to Niki.

He was Niki's younger brother. Not by blood, of course, they were entirely different creatures, and seeing as one thrived in water and the other was terrified of it there was no way they could be. They counted themselves as siblings from how they'd stood by each other and stayed together through so much. Niki had gotten lost once in a large ocean, and when she'd finally come back Ranboo had hurt himself trying to climb into the water to give her a hug from how much he'd been terrified of losing her for good, the large burn shaped mark on his leg still make her freeze in a panic to this day.

They were opposites in almost every way.

_Niki was born in water._

**Ranboo was born on land.**

_Niki was born to swim._

**Ranboo was born to teleport.**

_Niki loved and was loved._

**Ranboo didn't trust and was mistrusted.**

_Niki loved the rain and could walk on land when it rained._

**Ranboo hated the rain and ran to hide for fear of death each time it rained.**

Yet the two still loved. They loved each other and their friends and their lives, though they sometimes selfishly wished the other was like them so they could actually hug and touch and stand by each other as real siblings. But they disn’t dare to say that. Instead, they went about their lived, smiling and laughing while their selfish desires stirred in their mind, buried but not entirely gone.

Ranboo smiled and waved at her, getting up from his position kneeling in the and, careful to avoid the water crashing against the land occasionally. He got up and went to visit Tubbo, smiling at his sister as he left.

Niki watched him, a sad smile on her face. She felt envious, but she’d never say that. She dipped her head back into the water to peer down at her cove. Pride overcame her as she started at her hard work, glancing back at where her brother had been before smiling at her cover and diving down to fix up the chest she’d buried in the sand.


End file.
